<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Terror of Midorigaoka by Tetraodontiforme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200446">The Terror of Midorigaoka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraodontiforme/pseuds/Tetraodontiforme'>Tetraodontiforme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oresama Sensei | Oresama Teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'll update tags as things progress, Kurosaki Mafuyu: pure of heart dumb of ass, a sad lack of usa-chan man, i know i'm upset too they're my favourite character, simply bc i have no idea where this is going, sporadic updates because I'm writing this to procrastinate on my thesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraodontiforme/pseuds/Tetraodontiforme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On her fourth day of school Mafuyu one-punches Midorigaoka's banchou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Mafuyu &amp; Hayasaka Kaori, Kurosaki Mafuyu &amp; Saeki Takaomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mafuyu vs Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*saunters into the oresama teacher fandom in 2020* heyyyy</p>
<p>I've been reading this series since 2013 but this is the first time I've ever thought about posting something. hope the twenty of you that end up reading this enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Kurosaki Mafuyu does when she learns about her new school is google it.</p><p>The reviews, to put it nicely, aren’t stellar.</p><p><em>Midorgaoka plagued by delinquency issues</em>, the first headline announces, <em>Local academy sees decrease in enrolments third year running</em>, reads the second and Mafuyu might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but she can read between the lines.</p><p>This isn’t a school that’s going to kick her out for having behavioural issues or the tendency to beat the shit out of people in her spare time; they need all the students they can get to keep afloat, and her mother’s paying the big bucks for them to let her less than perfect daughter in partway through the year. They can afford to pretend they haven't seen anything.</p><p><em>If you get kicked out of this one I’m disowning you</em> was what she was told as she was dropped off at Strawberry Heights with her school supplies, some kitchenware, and a futon. She’d agreed to attend- to get good grades- to appease her mother. She never said she was going to play the perfect student.</p><p>Transferring to Midorgaoka is the chance to reinvent herself outside of the world she’d made with her (traitorous bastard) friends back in Saitama. That doesn’t mean she’s going to change everything about herself.</p><p>The air is crisp at night despite the still warm days, and the cheap electric carpet she’d gotten does little to warm like her old bedroom did. She tries not to think too hard about it.</p><p>Instead Mafuyu choses to focus on her dinner. Or lack thereof.</p><p>She'd gotten herself some famichiki from the convenience down the road earlier- something to fill her stomach as she got ready for her new school- also buying some curry flavour cup ramen for later.</p><p>The kitchenette in her apartment was equiped with only a tiny stovetop, a hot water dispenser, and a microwave oven set atop a fridge. The water that comes out of the dispenser is steaming, so she figures it should be good enough for her cup ramen, right?</p><p>A while later she’s proven horribly <em>horribly</em> wrong.</p><p>“Fuck!” She shouts as she spits the half-cooked lukewarm noodles from her mouth, because that is something that should never have been created, let alone consumed. Silently hoping her neighbours were out so they didn’t hear her little outburst, she reads for the first time the instructions on the lid of her sadly deceased dinner.</p><p><em>Add boiling water (100 degrees)</em> it says.</p><p><em>Wait three minutes</em> is written right below it.</p><p>Mafuyu has literally no idea how long she waited to eat these noodles. With a creeping sense of dread she looks over to the dispenser, the little digital screen stoically informing her that it’s currently heating water to seventy degrees.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, she thankfully doesn’t say out loud this time, <em>what a waste of 140 yen</em>.</p><p>Looks like she’s going shopping tonight after all.</p><p>Grabbing her schoolbag, which held all the money she currently had, Mafuyu's eyes go to her new school uniform. Her hair may have been cut short- another of her mothers bright ideas- but her skirt sure wasn’t. The sukeban length was a comfort above all else, a reminder of the fun she’d had back in her home turf. That she was still Mafuyu, the scourge of Satama’s high school system and the friendly sister figure to the hundreds of delinquents that lived there. It was a confidence she needed to carry with her into this new world she was being thrown into headfirst.</p><p>She has about two thousand yen, which she manages to spread far enough to get herself enough bread, fruit, and snacks to last her until tomorrow afternoon at least.</p><p>The walk to the store she spends reflecting on how exactly she got where she was- no thanks to her idiot friends who left her to the mercy of the local police- she would’ve continued to despair on in that fashion if she wasn’t distracted by a scuffle down the road.</p><p>It’s two against one, a dishonourable fight by any standard, but the guy they were targeting was pretty big himself. Second year students trying to attack a third year then?</p><p>One of the smaller guys manages to land a hit, glancing off the other’s cheek. Instead of wincing, the man grins, and Mafuyu feels an unknown but not unfamiliar jolt of fear run up her spine. What kind of freak smiles like that as others beat them up?</p><p>(She stubbornly doesn’t think of Maizono, the traitor)</p><p>She convinces herself to keep walking when she hears the familiar clicking of a utility knife being pushed out. Something rings in her head, something that screams <em>injustice</em>, and Mafuyu launches herself into the fray.</p><p>It’s a short fight once she does. One kick to the head, and the cowards scramble away with their tails between their legs.</p><p>Their victim- mister creepy grin- stares at her, and she takes a second to feel embarrassed for herself, stepping into a fight that she has no place in.</p><p>“Excuse me!” She bows, and tries to make a quick escape to to avail. He’s got a grip on her shirts collar.</p><p>“Wow,” he comments lightly, “you’re not that heavy for all the force you put in that kick.”</p><p>Mafuyu twits in his grip, ripping herself out of his hold the way she’d done so many times in her middle school uniform, “What the hell, get off!”</p><p>She doesn’t growl at the guys jaunty laughter, no matter how much she wants to.</p><p>“Ah, thank you for saving me,” he says in a tone that indicates he’s in no way grateful, “I couldn’t really fight so you helped me out a lot.”</p><p>She nods, and picks up her poor groceries- aiming to head for home. The man traps alongside her, “Are you a student? I haven’t seen you around but there are a few who live in the appartments in this area.”</p><p>Mafuyu makes an assenting noise, “Tomorrow’s my first day at school.” The guy looks pretty young so she asks “Do you go to school around here too?”</p><p>“Something like that.” He says noncommittally, “Why are you following me?”</p><p>“I live around here,” she says, pointing in the general direction of her new apartment, “Strawberry Heights. Heard of it?”</p><p>She thinks the man mutters something under his breath but she doesn’t catch it. She decides to change the topic instead.</p><p>“How’d you even get into a fight like that?”</p><p>After a short pause the man turns, giving Mafuyu a bashful gun she doesn't believe for a second, “I’m the type who gets bulled a lot, you know?”</p><p><em>Bullshit</em>, she thinks. The guy is giant- bordering on two metres tall- and built like a one of her Saitama boys, all muscle. Her disbelief must show on her face because the man quirks an eyebrow, “That hard to believe?”</p><p>She refrains from saying <em>I’d sooner believe Sakurada wears plain coloured underwear</em> and instead goes with “I never asked your name.”</p><p>He glances at her from the side. After a small pause, “Takaomi.”</p><p>“Takaomi-kun.” She says, trying his name out.</p><p>He looks a bit unsettled at that. Was that too informal? Shit, she wasn’t used to speaking politely.</p><p>Takaomi sighs, and pulls out a pack of cigarettes.</p><p>Mafuyu is moving before her brain can catch up, smacking the cigarette from his hand.</p><p>“What the fuck! You can’t smoke! You know what smoking does to you- it’ll turn your lungs black!”</p><p>Her brief embarrassment at what she'd just done was crushed as Takaomi began to laugh. </p><p>He kept it going far too long in her opinion for something as unfunny as lung cancer, cackling as if she'd told the funniest joke in the world. By the end of it he was doubled over, leaning against a power pole for support. Wiping tears from his eyes he asked her- “What’s your name again?”</p><p>“Who’d tell you?” She spat, “After laughing like that.”</p><p>Rather than respond, he instead made a grab for her school bag. Unprepared, Mafuyu barely kept a grip on it, instead being pulled forward with the movement as he glanced at the name tag at the seam.</p><p>“Hey! Let go creep!” She tugged it back to her side, embarrassed she’d been caught off guard. What on earth was this guys problem?</p><p>“Kurosaki Mafuyu, yeah?” Takaomi continued, unperturbed, “You’d probably be expelled if you were caught fighting like that in public. What would the school think?”</p><p>“What?” She could barely choke out before he steamrolled-</p><p>“Wow what should I do? What could keep me quiet?”</p><p>He pointed at her grocery bag, “That’ll probably do.”</p><p>Mafuyu's fingers itched, hungry to strangle the guy. She’d saved him from getting stabbed and this is the gratitude she gets? Blackmail??</p><p>But if the school finds out- if she gets expelled-</p><p>Mafuyu bids farewell to the idea of eating any time in the next twenty four hours.</p><p>Unless…</p><p>Her punch is swift and well-aimed. If it hit its target they’d go down quick and not come to long enough for her to make an escape with all her groceries.</p><p>Key word <em>if</em>.</p><p>Takaomi’s hand comes to meet her fist, catching it long before it hits his smug face.</p><p>Never let it be said that Kurosaki Mafuyu doesn’t know when to cut her losses. She rips herself away and makes for home. Her impromptu run is short, the cool night air ticking her ears. Nobody follows her, but her thoughts ring loudly:</p><p><em>That Takaomi guy is a complete asshole</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mafuyu vs Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mafuyu doesn't make good first impressions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's officially past midnight which means I finally have the sleep-deprivation driven confidence to post this mess. Chapter 2 is bought to you by Volume 26 of Oresama Teacher and every single distressing conversation where i've had to use keigo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mafuyu isn’t crying. She’s not.</p><p>She’s tired, hungry, and pissed off beyond belief. She’s down on cash and food because some creep decided she and her groceries were an ideal blackmail victim, if she were to cry it’d be because she’s so hungry that the pure, concentrated rage that allowed her to conquer an entire prefecture was squeeing itself out of her eyes or something.</p><p>Kurosaki Mafuyu would never cry over a present from her traitor friends.</p><p><em>I want you to live your life to the fullest</em>, the letter read, <em>we’ll keep fighting even if you’re not here, so please try and unify your school.</em> The purse that slid out of the packaging was beautiful, details finely done in a delicate gold thread, the snarling dragon shining out against the sturdy material. A heavy chain came next, and wow that was genuine gold, maybe she could find somewhere in her merciful heart to forgive the idiots after all.</p><p>The necklace weighed heavy around her neck, and for the first time since moving out she felt sorta like she was at home.</p><p>As she rolled off her futon the next morning her stomach growled. It growled again as she adjusted her tie, once more when she grabbed her bag, ignoring the painful rumbling and heading out for her first day as a student of Midorigaoka. The links in gold chain around her neck clinked as she walked, and she relished in the jingle-jangle each step bought.</p><p><em>Jingle-jangle</em>, she thought, passing by the convenience store she’d visited last night.</p><p><em>Jingle-jangle</em>, as she turned the corner to enter the school gates, humming along to the little tune of friendship.</p><p><em>Jingle-jangle</em>, when the toe of her shoe caught the edge of a paving stone and she topped forward, sprawling out onto the path ahead of her.</p><p><em>Oh how I love that jingly sound</em>, she reflected from the ground, ignoring someone yelling in the background about people fighting.</p><p>A teacher responded though, Masanori-sensei running over to stop whatever fight was happening and instead finding a half-starved Mafuyu laying there blissed out on thoughts of friendship.</p><p>Respect to him though, he didn’t flinch at all, instead offering to take her to the admin building to get her ID, and then to class 1-1 so she could introduce herself to her new homeroom teacher Saeki-sensei before classes started.</p><p><em>A pleasure to meet you</em>, she practiced in her head, <em>I’m Kurosaki Mafuyu- please take care of me</em>, nice and polite like she’d read about in manga and in a frantic googling session a week ago when she realised that she’d have to actually use keigo frequently and consistently. If she screwed up the first impression with her homeroom teacher it’d be the first snowflake of a snowball rolling downhill right into her name being removed from the family registry.</p><p>Mafuyu can almost imagine it: her mother walking confidently up to the koseki building, <em>“Please remove Mafuyu from the Kurosaki family registry.”</em> she’ll say, and the man at the desk will go <em>“But why do you want to disown your daughter?”</em> And her mother will simply smile politely and say <em>“The idiot can’t even properly say ‘please take care of me’ to her teacher!”</em> And the man will nod in understanding and put her papers directly into the shredder.</p><p>Her stomach growls again, bringing her out of her thoughts just in time to hear Masanori-sensei stop to greet one Saeki-sensei.</p><p>Ok Mafuyu. Now’s your chance- just like you practiced-</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you,” she said, lowering her head at the proper angle, “I’m Kurosaki-“ She cuts herself off with a choke.</p><p>
  <em>You.</em>
</p><p>“Kurosaki Mafuyu, yes?” The asshole who stole her groceries last night said, “Saeki Takaomi- I’ll be your homeroom teacher- please treat me well.”</p><p>Mother. Fucker.</p><p>Mafuyu might black out for a second, her knuckles whiten as she restrains herself from beating the shit out of the guy who just twelve hours ago stole the food from her mouth. Who is also her homeroom teacher- the person who’ll probably be the one to contact her mother to let her know that her good-for-nothing yankee daughter was fighting again.</p><p>Masanori-sensei waved a goodbye as he walked away, leaving her alone with Saeki-sensei. A rabbit left in the den of a wolf.</p><p><em>No</em>, she wanted to scream, <em>please- come back</em>.</p><p>Saeki-sensei instead turned to walk to their classroom, and with her head clouded with dread, Mafuyu followed.</p><p>“Well,” he said, far too chirpy for somebody who could probably end her life right there, “I have to thank you for your help the other night. Teachers can hardly be caught fighting students.”</p><p>She nodded, not saying anything.</p><p>“I got what I needed anyway.” He said, pulling out a small stack of what was definitely student ID’s.</p><p>A chill ran up Mafuyu’s spine.</p><p>“You can do a lot more damage with these than with your fists.” The man said lowly, and suddenly she was awash with pity at what misfortunes might befall her fellow blackmail victims at the hands of her teacher.</p><p>“How did you even get hired as a teacher Saeki-sensei?” She stuttered.</p><p>He shot her a look out of the corner of his eyes, “Can’t you see? The student numbers are nowhere near maximum capacity. The classrooms aren’t filled because half the population of this school are delinquents- you’re the same too right? Someone who’s parents have enough money to transfer them over so they can’t cause more trouble at home.”</p><p>The chain around her throat clinks. Out of the corridor window she sees a bunch of boys with dyed hair. She looks forward to Saeki-sensei and tries not to think about Saitama.</p><p>“Teachers don’t want to teach here,” he continued, “nobody wants to teach a class where most of the students don’t bother to show up. They hired me because there wasn’t really anyone else.”</p><p>Mafuyu keeps her mouth shut. Her stomach doesn’t get the memo, growling loudly, and she flushes as her teacher gives her an amused</p><p>“Ah, you didn’t eat breakfast?” He says with a chuckle.</p><p><em>Fuck you!</em> she wants to yell, <em>You know I didn’t you food-stealing bastard!</em></p><p>He has the nerve to look indulgent as he passes her a rice ball, “Here have this.”</p><p>She really doesn’t want to take it. On her pride she’d rather die than take anything from him.</p><p>Her stomach growls again, and she’s reminded that she hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning.</p><p>Mafuyu takes the rice ball with a muttered thanks.</p><p>“Oh, it is expired though.”</p><p>The taste of stale rice hits her tongue before the words register, and she immediately regrets it, spitting it out with a disgusted splutter.</p><p>It’s then she makes a mistake.</p><p>Kurosaki Mafuyu throws the half-eaten rice ball right back at her teacher.</p><p>It’s muscle memory to be honest, honed from years of rival gang members chucking shit at her in fights. Returning fire is as natural to her as breathing or writing down the kanji that make up her name.</p><p>Rice and seaweed sit airborne, and for the few short milliseconds where they hang in the space between her and Saeki-sensei she swears she hears the gears of the universe turn.</p><p>The moment isn’t long however, and she watches in horror as the rice ball lands directly onto his shirt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Takaomi: ouch you broke my rib with that. either pay me ¥500,000 to stay quiet or help me beat this school into shape.<br/>...<br/>anyway look forward to our favourite boy hayasaka next chapter! hope he can survive mafuyu (semi) unleashed</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. All my best work definitely comes out at 2am. I think. I'll edit this in the morning.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>